Awaken
by AdornTheThrill
Summary: Zylphia is witch/vampire at least 270 years old from Sleepy Hollow. She looks just as she did when she "died"...22. She now lives in Shermer, Illinois & goes by the name, Mercy. She has been through school so many times, but still attends. She goes to detention as usual, but this time someone is taking her back to Sleepy Hollow. She will have to choose between 2 loves or will she?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm already doing a Breakfast Club crossover, but I was watching Sleepy Hollow and so yeah... Just like my OC's from my other stories there will be a link to a picture of this one in my profile. R&R please :)**

"Zylphia..." A woman calls my name and her familiar voice echoes. I was in a misty forest.

"How do you know me? How do you know my real name?" I call out.

"We are of the same kind...the same line." She answers simply.

"You're a witch? From my coven?" I ask, but it sounds more like a statement.

"Yes...You know who I am." She says matter-of-factly.

I think and feel for a second. "Katrina..." I breathe out her name and she walks out from behind few trees. Our coven's trademarked deep burgundy hair flowing behind her. "What do you want from me?" I ask angrily.

"I know you must still be upset, but Death has come back and Moloch won't give up until the others have risen as will. My husband has been working to stop whatever else Moloch's servants may have conjured up. I have told him that he will need your help and have sent him to come here-"

"And take me back to Sleepy Hollow?!" I exclaim. "No! I refuse to go back! And especially not with a man I don't know!"

"Zylphia, please, you must! The fate of the world...the future of this country that we gave our all to save-"

"No! _I _gave my all!" I interrupt.

"Zylphia please..."

I think for a second. "Fine. I will help you're husband, whoever he may be. Not for your sake, but for the sake of this country and those that gave their lives for it." With that I wake up to a screaming alarm and groan.


	2. Chapter 2

Although I don't need human food, I pack a lunch anyways. It's for John Bender, who is also always in detention. We have become quite good friends and I've noticed that he never has any lunch. I throw my leather jacket on and head out dreading when I have to go back to Sleepy Hollow.

I walk in just as I hear Vernon say "It is now seven-oh-six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways...Ah-and look who decided to join us. Have a sit, Ms. Lee."

"Well, don't mind if I do." I smirk and take my seat next to Bender. We do a complicated handshake and laugh.

"Not there, Ms. Lee."

"Oh alright. Don't get your panties in a bunch, Dick." I move to the table behind Bender. "Better?" I sneer.

"Much. You may not talk. You will not move from these seats. And you two...will not sleep." He says pointing to Bender and I. He starts passing out paper and pencils. "We are going to write an essay-of no less than a thousand words-describing to me who you think you are."

"Is this a test?" Bender says.

Vernon ignores him. "And when I say essay...I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Mr. Bender?"

"Crystal..."

"Ms. Lee?"

"Yeah, yeah I get it." I say waving him off. After that, I zone out. "Hallelujah!" I say when Vernon finally leaves. I stretch out on my table and face Bender.

"So...what are in for this time, Mercy?" He asks.

"Wait!" The preppy, rich girl whips around. "Mercy? You're Mercy Lee?" She says surprised.

I nod slowly. "And you're Claire Standish. Sporto next to you is Andrew Clark, that's Brian Johnson, Allison Reynolds, and this is John Bender." I say pointing to everyone.

"I know..." She rolls her eyes. "It's just one of our friends mentioned you." She motions to Andrew.

"You mean Chase Hopkins?" She nods. "And what we 'did'?" I put air quotes around did.

John raises an eyebrow. "What did you guys do?" He asks.

"Oh! You haven't heard? Well, turns out I am the school's resident slut." I say with a dark laugh. "I let him fuck me any way he wanted, at least, that's what I've heard."

"That punk is spreading rumors about you?" John asks angrily.

I nod. "But I got him back for it. That's actually what I'm in for today." I smirk evilly.

"It was awful what you did to him. He didn't deserve it." Andrew pipes up and Claire nods in agreement.

"Actually he did and it wasn't even that bad. But...you know who didn't deserve the treatment they got on Thursday?" They all just stare. "Larry Lester." Andrew looks away guiltily.

"Umm...I-if you don't mind me-me asking, but what did you do to Chase Hopkins?" Brian says nervously.

"I led him into an empty hallway thinking he was gonna get some action, got him to strip naked, took his clothes, called him 'needle dick', and ran. Being a national track champ really comes in handy in situations like those." I explained, chuckling at the memory.

"Needle dick? Ouch, Merc! You just had to hit the guy below the belt. How rude!" Bender says sarcastically and laughs.

"Wow...that's...humiliating..." Brian says cringing.

I just shrug and sit up upon hearing movement outside the door. "Please...not now..." I mumble to myself. I breathe a sigh of relief as I see Vernon walk past. Bender jumps up. "John...what are you doing?" I ask suspiciously.

He turns around and starts walking backwards towards the door. He smirks. "You'll see..." He winks and I let out an exasperated sigh. He takes a screw and the door slams shut as he runs back to his spot, tossing me the screw. I slide off the table into my seat and fold my hands innocently, hiding the screw between them.

We hear a string of expletives outside the door. Vernon storms in. "Why is that door closed?" No one says anything. "Why is that door closed?" He asks more forcefully.

"How are we supposed to know? We're not supposed to move, right?" Bender says.

Vernon gives him a dirty look before turning to me. "Why?"

Before I even have a chance to answer Bender says, "I think a screw fell out of it."

"It just closed, sir." Andrew adds.

"I wasn't talking to the two of you; I was talking to Miss Lee. Now, who closed that door?" I just shrug. "So...you guys say a screw fell out?" We all nod. "Miss Lee, move your hands. Face your palms out towards me." Vernon demands. I quickly make the screw vanish and show him my hands. "Okay, you're clean." I fold my hands again and call back the screw.

I watch silently as Vernon finishes his interrogations and desperately tries to find way to hold the door open, which he he doesn't. He and Bender go at each other's throats, earning John detention for the next two months. Vernon finally leaves again.

"Fuck you!" Bender yells as soon as the door closes. I can tell he's fuming.

I move next to him. "Okay, Johnny kid...why?" I ask, knowing well why he did it.

"It's nothing. Just forget about it, okay?" He brushes me off. I just go back to my seat and decide it's better to let him tell me if and when he's ready. I watch as everyone goes to sleep one by one. I finally fall asleep myself, thinking it may be my last peaceful rest.

**A/N: I know I skipped quite a bit. Just go with it please :)**


End file.
